


There's a storm coming...

by Tigre5s



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thororo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s





	There's a storm coming...

Storm and Thor had been dating only a short time but something about the weather goddess drove him wild. As they walked through streets of NY he couldn’t suppress the urge to kiss her. Taking her hand suddenly he pulled her into his arms and slipped his strawberry flavored tongue into her mouth. 

“You did take some of my milkshake” she admonished.

“I would have another taste if you’d allow it.”

She pulled him into her high rise apartment building. The elevator door whispering closed as he pressed her against the back mirror.

“By the gods, why is it so hard for me to resist you? Are you sure you are not a witch?”

“I’ve been called many things,” she purrs tugging his golden locks. Thunder cracks in the distance. Thor presses kisses along her jaw, down her throat.

They reach the top floor and tumble out of the elevator into her living room. The plush carpet cushioning their fall. 

“If only every woman would fall for me this easily.”

“If you’re luck I’ll be the last,” she says roll him beneath her. 

She is a breath taking sight sitting astride his hips the glass ceiling framing her perfect visage against the clouding sky. He slides his hand up her body to cup a lush chocolate breast, a flash of lightening illuminates the room. She grinds into him, his groan is punctuated by rolls of thunder over head. 

The storm builds and Thor fuels it with kisses and touches, undressing her as he goes. Clouds swirl over head and as he enters her the rain begins to pour. Lightly at first then growing heavier as his thrust become deeper, faster, more urgent. Until the ceiling looks like their beneath a water fall. He pulls a hershey colored nipple into his mouth and the wind can be heard howling through the streets like mad banshees. The storm is nearing her peak he can feel her tightening around his hammer. He sits up pulling her into his lap holding her tight against him as he pounds into her faster, kissing her as if life itself were in her lips alone. 

“Let us cause a flood, my goddess, submerge me in your passion,”he breathes then sucks on her pulse point. Her cries of completion are echoed in peels of lightening and he spills insider with thunder that shakes the ground, a climax so powerful the city is thrown into total darkness. They both lie panting on her apartment floor watching the clouds dissipate. The sound of alarms and car horns going off below slowly bring them back to reality. Only the moon illuminates the crystalline towers.

Thor laughs. 

“What?”

“Perhaps I should warn the weathermen the next time I have a big storm cumming.”


End file.
